La Niñera
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si encontraras a alguien en cada etapa de tu vida cumpliendo el mismo rol? [RoyxRiza][EN HIATUS, lo siento, pero pronto escribire el proximo capítulo]


La Niñera

Capítulo 1 – A los 11

El niño pataleó e hizo berrinches toda la tarde, pero nadie le dio importancia. Todos sabían que Roy era bastante caprichoso, y el pequeño simplemente NO PODÍA SOPORTAR lo que acababan de hacerle. ¡Era absolutamente HUMILLANTE!. NO era justo. Y todo ese escándalo porque había incendiado el living de su casa¡que injusticia!.

.-Buuu¡no quierooo!

.-Hijo, es por tu bien, es buena y eficiente. ¡Te divertirás mucho con ella!

.-¡Buuuu!

.-Roycito... quédate tranquilo, no va a pasar nada...

.-¡BUUUU!

.-¡Roy!

.-¡BUUUUUUUU!

.-¡ROY!

.-¡BUAAAAAAAA!

.-¡YA CALLATE! – una piedra voló impactando a Roy en la cabeza, en donde se formó un gran chichón.

Era una chica de mas o menos su edad. Tenía el cabello rubio corto por los hombros y sus ojos eran marrones. Tenía una expresión muy severa, lo que hizo que el pequeño se escondiera atrás de un sillón.

.-¡Wow, hizo que Roy se quedara callado! – dijo su padre con una sonrisa asombrada

.-¡Es usted genial señorita! déjeme pagarle más ¿si?

.-No hace falta, solo hago lo que me han indicado. – dijo la otra con solemnidad.

.-Bien, a ver, Roy, ella es Riza Hawkeye y será tu niñera el día de hoy – dijo sonriendo su madre.

.-¡Pero si tiene la misma edad que yo! – gritó el chico de 11 años apuntando con un dedo acusador.

.-Pero es muy responsable y el 100 de los niños que ella ha cuidado se han portado mejor desde que este hecho sucedió. – dijo su padre sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Riza.

.-Me pregunto por que será – dijo la rubiecita sonriendo y poniendo una de sus piedras detrás de su espalda.

.-¡No me dejen solo con ella! – mas que suplicar, ordenó Roy Mustang a sus padres.

Estos hicieron ademán de obedecerlo, pero Riza los detuvo.

.-Si hacen eso su hijo les perderá el respeto señores Mustang – dijo la chica con mucha suavidad, pero también un dejo de malicia en la voz – déjenmelo a mi y verán que lo corrijo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

.-Se lo agradecemos mucho Srta. Hawkeye – sonrió la madre de Roy. - ¡adiós Roycito, ternura! Volveremos tarde.

La puerta se cerró tras su madre y Roy volteó lentamente a ver a la rubia que ya se había instalado tranquilamente en el sillón y había abierto un libro. El chico de cabello negro se acercó con expresión maliciosa por detrás de ella y justo cuando iba a tironearle de su cabello...

.-Me tocas y te daré tal golpiza que ni tu madre te reconocerá – dijo la otra sin voltear con una voz realmente escalofriante.

Roy se paró en seco. Era una amenaza bastante real... y tenía bastante miedo. Pero pronto encontró un argumento para seguir peleando.

.-¡Mis padres no te dejarían y perderías tu fama de niñera responsable! – dijo con malignidad y la chica se volteó, sin ningún signo de estar afectada por este nuevo punto que el niño había sacado a relucir.

.-Les diré que intentaste incendiar de nuevo el living – dijo sin preocuparse en lo absoluto.

.-¡HEY, eso es mentira! – replicó el otro, furioso.

.-Pero tus padres no lo saben – dijo Riza con un brillo de malicia en los ojos. - Y adivina a quien le van a creer¿a la buena y responsable niñera o al niño caprichoso que ya intentó carbonizar su casa porque no querían comprarle sus guantes que hacían chispa?

.-¡Si serás...! – gruñó el niño y tras una pausa se sentó en el piso con los brazos y piernas cruzados.

Riza lo miró por sobre su hombro. Era un niño guapo, pero realmente insoportable. Miró su reloj, eran las 9 p.m. Al menos se había quedado callado, que alivio. Pero la tranquilidad no podía durar mucho tiempo.

.-Quiero salir a la calle – empezó Roy

.-No puedes salir – replicó Riza

.-Que si

.-Que no

.-Que si

.-Que no

.-¡Que si!

.-¡Que no!

.-¡QUE SI!

.-¡QUE NO HE DICHO Y PUNTO FINAL! – otra piedra voló por los aires y... sip, calló en la frente de el chiquillo de cabello negro. – Y déjame estudiar, tengo examen mañana.

.-Que casualidad, yo también tengo uno mañana... espera¿tu no eres esa que va siempre vestida de niño al salón de al lado y que siempre obtiene 10? – Riza asintió con fastidio. – buu, tengo a la mascota de la maestra en mi casa, genial – dijo el chico con mucho aburrimiento.

Piedra voladora para Roy, cortesía de una Riza muy enfadada.

.-Deja de decir tonterías – dijo en tono mordaz

.-Hn... tu eres mi niñera pero no por eso puedes decirme que hacer, "niño" – respondió el otro volteando el rostro.

Miró sobre su hombro y vio lo que esperaba. El efecto estaba logrado. Lo de 'niño' la estaba por hacer llorar, lo sabía. A ninguna niña, por menos femenina que fuera, le gustaba que le hablaran como si fuera un varoncito. Vio como sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y apretó los puños. 'Genial' pensó Roy, pero por alguna razón no se sintió demasiado bien con lo que había hecho. Entonces, sin darse cuenta...

.-Err... yo... lo... ¿siento? – dijo sin conciencia de lo que estaba diciendo y cuando se dio cuenta se puso muy tieso. ¿Qué era eso de andar disculpándote con niñas, Mustang? No, no, así no es como tu haces las cosas, dile algo hiriente ¡YA! - ¿estás bien? – Oh, vamos¿eso te parece hiriente? A mi me parece más la voz de una niñita. ¿Así esperas convertirte en Alquimista Estatal? – err... porque... ¡porque si no estás bien me darán una golpiza! – Eres un idiota, me avergüenzo de ser tu conciencia.

.-¿Hn?... – dijo Riza subiendo la mirada con los ojos desconcertados y un rostro totalmente inocente. Esto ya era demasiado.

Roy se puso totalmente rojo y lo único que supo antes de tomar conciencia de sus actos era que estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hasta su habitación. Luego de entrar, puso la llave en la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar. Mientras se cambiaba para ponerse el pijama tuvo una pequeña discusión con su "conciencia". ¿Qué estás haciendo Roy, preguntó una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. 'Es que no se ve tan fea cuando no tiene esa cara de asesina serial' pensó, aún un poco sonrojado. ¡Oye, estás muy niñito para el amor, chico! '¡No dije que me gustara, solo dije que no se veía fea!' Anda tío¿y por eso saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, todo rojo? 'Pues...'. Pero no pudo terminar.

Toc, toc, toc.

.-Chico, sal de ahí – dijo la voz de Riza aparentemente enfadada del otro lado de la puerta. – Hey¿no me oyes? – dijo nuevamente al no recibir respuesta a sus palabras. - ¡Roy!

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – respondió el otro por fin del otro lado de la puerta con una nota de resentimiento en la voz.

.-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo

.-Con la piedra izquierda, querrás decir – dijo el otro sarcásticamente. Se escuchó un bufido del otro lado.

.-Oye, yo sólo quiero arreglar las cosas ¿si? – dijo la otra con tono cansino. Roy reflexionó un momento.

.-¿Prometes no golpearme? – dijo del otro lado con cautela. Escuchó que la otra le decía un simple 'Si' y entonces abrió la puerta.

Bien, nada fuera de lo común. Todo se hallaba en completa calma. Ella simplemente estaba ahí, parada y lo miraba con una expresión interrogativa y asombrada. ¿Por qué lo miraba así si no había hecho nada malo?.

.-Ehms... – dijo la otra aún asombrada. – ahora entiendo porque no querías salir de tu habitación – murmuró y volteó el rostro, algo sonrojada. ¿Tanto se notaba como se había puesto de rojo él?

.-¿Qué hice ahora? – preguntó Roy sin entender. Riza simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando para abajo, aún sin mirarlo y el miró para abajo.

Y ahí se dio cuenta. Abrió los ojos como platos. Si pensaba que antes se había sonrojado, lo de antes no tenía comparación con la nueva oleada de sangre que subió a sus mejillas. '¡Trágame, Tierra!' gimió una voz en su cabeza. ¡DE LO APURADO QUE SALIO SE HABÍA OLVIDADO DE VOLVER A PONERSE LOS PANTALONES!. Se metió a toda velocidad a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa, pero no quiso salir.

.-Anda, sal de ahí chiquillo... – dijo la rubiecita con mal humor – prometo no decirle a nadie que te vi en calzoncillos, anda – dijo luego de un rato sin respuesta.

Roy levantó la cabeza. Había estado pensando en como iba a irse todo por el caño (sus amigos, su reputación... TODO). Riza se corrió justo a tiempo para evitar que la puerta la aplastara, encontrándose con un Roy a punto del colapso.

.-¿En serio no le contarás a nadie? – preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzada, Riza asintió. - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, GRACIAS!

-------------------

Una pequeña rubia sonreía leyendo un libro de la escuela en el sillón de la casa de los Mustang. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, perfecto para estudiar. En eso la puerta se abre, dejando ver a los señores Mustang, que entraron tranquilamente.

.-Roy está durmiendo arriba – dijo Riza al verlos entrar. Su madre subió a comprobarlo e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza a su marido.

.-Muchísimas gracias, señorita Hawkeye – sonrió su padre.

.-No fue nada – contestó la niña.

-------------------

Riza rió por lo bajo, había sido un trabajo divertido después de todo.

_-Flash Back-_

_.-¿En serio no le contarás a nadie? – preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzada, Riza asintió. - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, GRACIAS! – el chico hizo ademán de abrazarla._

_Riza no tuvo mejor idea, en ese mismo momento. Así que... le tiró una piedra tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

* * *

**----FIN DEL CAP!----**

**Bueno, no me culpen si en realidad no tiene mucho que ver con la serie o si se me fue algún detalle, he visto pocos capítulos de la serie n.nU y bueno.**

**Este fic surgio porque un día pense que Riza parecia la niñera de Roy xDD tonces salió esto. Si se preguntan el porque de las piedras xD digamos que no me parecia correcto que una niña de 11 años tuviera un arma de fuego n.nU**

**Nos vemos en el prox cap! (si es ke kieren que siga n-nU)**

**Dejenme review!**

**Aome!**


End file.
